Industrial environments (e.g., mining, paint and coatings, oil and gas, robotic manufacturing lines, high dust industrial environments, etc.) are governed by strict safety standards, such as 29 CFR 1910 and 29 CFR 1926 (April 2017), with equipment regulated by safety standards, such as UL 1203 and UL 844, to prevent explosions due to sparks or arcing originating from electrical wires and connectors. For example, when power is left on during the uncoupling of a connector, arcing can occur between the electrical connectors as they disengage. If combustible conditions are present (e.g. dust, vapors, gases, etc), as is often the case in industrial environments, this arcing can lead to an explosion. Safety standards typically specify permissible electrical wires and connectors including materials, flame paths (e.g., spark production), conductor separation distances, maximum gap distances, etc. A variety of connectors have been designed that meet the applicable safety standards. Despite compliance with such safety standards, however, there is room for improvement in connector designs to make connectors that are robust (e.g., fool-proof), reduced risk, and user friendly.